


Loved Me For Real

by Cheshirecurlss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Heavy Angst, Louis-centric, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshirecurlss/pseuds/Cheshirecurlss
Summary: Just another louis and harry getting back together after a hard breakup... Where louis is close to walking away from life and harry is nowhere around.





	

Louis knows there isn't much left of him. He has been keeping a count of constant thrumming in the ears and sudden unbearable pains shooting out of nowhere in his chest (he thinks its more around somewhere near the heart region).  Eight months since they have been living miles away with no words exchanged...they haven't broken up, atleast louis "believed" for a very long time that they hadn't.

See harry never said those words specifically..he just packed his bags and left and it was the only thing that kept him going on for so long.

 

Now louis "knows" they have broken up and now he is tired, he is so tired dodging niall's and his mother's never ending attempts to make his life better, tired of trying to feel better for all those left ( liam blames louis too ) around him. Louis doesn't want to feel better, hell he doesn't even want to wake up. because its so difficult to sleep again without thinking about harry cse then they are tears and he has shed so many of them that now his body hurts. Yet another reason he knows there isn't much left. But today he feels the weakest. He doesn't feel too sure about being able to wake up tomorrow.

 

So he is sending harry a message, text message one last time.

He knows his calls will be rejected yet again so a message it is, regardless of how much he wants to hear that raspy thick voice.

"IF ONE DAY I WITHER OUT AND THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF ME TO BE FOUND.... LOOK UP THE SKY AND FIND ME THERE AND JUST TELL ME AGAIN YOU LOVED ME FOR REAL, goodbye harry."

**Author's Note:**

> This needs editing ....


End file.
